nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Survivor 20
The game began by having the 20 winners from seasons 1-19 of this series all return to play. The 20 players, along with 6 Prediction Writers, were all given the compete in a buff making challenge. The 5 winning buffs would become the tribes and the creators would decide who joined said tribes. The tribes were told there would be no merge and they would compete in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribe was spared from TC for the round in which they won, but the losing players would all attend Tribal Council (TC for short) and vote out one player. The winning tribe was also given the right to shoot any 1 opposing tribe with a cannon. If any tribe was hit 3 times total, the players would be dissolved into the remaining tribes. When a player was voted out, all who voted against them and all who was immune in that round received the voted out player's Coat of Arms. At the F16, 5 Hidden Immunity Idols were placed into the game for someone to find. However, each idol was assigned to a specific tribe and a player could only find and claim their tribe's specific idol. The idols were different in the sense that the user would cast the ONLY vote and could single handedly remove any 1 player of their choice from the game, ignoring immunities. At the F12, the ban twist began. Each round after the Immunity Challenge results were posted, the first player from the winning tribe to post the name of a player who is NOT immune got to banish the player they chose. Banished players would not have access to the site at all nor have contact with the players. At the F8, a new rule was set into place. This rule stated that all who did not do the current round's challenge and the player who did the very worst would all have a choice to make. Gun or Self Vote? If they wanted to cast a vote they would have to choose 1 of 5 guns and shoot themselves with it. Only 1 gun was loaded and if anyone had chose it then TC would be cancelled and they'd be instantly removed from the game. If a player didn't want to risk being shot out of the game, then they didn't have to choose a gun. But no vote was accepted unless they did. At the F3, all eliminated players were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 3 players who made it to the end of the game, as long as the Finalist owned their Coat of Arms. Avatar-GS20-Alicia.png|Alicia Avatar-GS20-Angie.png|Angie Avatar-GS20-Aso.png|Aso Avatar-GS20-Brandon.png|Brandon Avatar-GS20-Brooke.png|Brooke Avatar-GS20-Erik.png|Erik Avatar-GS20-Erinn.png|Erinn Avatar-GS20-Gareth.png|Gareth Avatar-GS20-Gregg.png|Gregg Avatar-GS20-Ibrehem.png|Ibrehem Avatar-GS20-Jade.png|Jade Avatar-GS20-Jamie.png|Jamie Avatar-GS20-Kristen.png|Kristen Avatar-GS20-Lene.png|Lene Avatar-GS20-Mary.png|Mary Avatar-GS20-Matty.png|Matty Avatar-GS20-RuthMarie.png|Ruth Marie Avatar-GS20-Spencer.png|Spencer Avatar-GS20-Stephanie.png|Stephanie Avatar-GS20-Tina.png|Tina *This season had 6 Prediction Writers: Dropsofbright, Zekem834, Amunnakagoofyguy10, Jaker522, Supergoten & Nils-beckerbecker. *The Ardeidae tribe was created and named by Jaker522; possibly after the bird family. *The L'nu'k tribe was created and named by Angie; possibly after the Mi'kmaq's original term for themselves. *The Midori tribe was created and named by Amunnakagoofyguy10; it's Japanese word for "green". *The Papagoi tribe was created and named by Gregg; it's Estonian for "parrot". *The Unnie Bay tribe was created and named by Jade; it's Pig Latin for "Bunny", with the letter Y turned into IE. *This is the first appearance of "Midori" as a tribe name, which is an ongoing joke in NP ORGs thanks to Amunnakagoofyguy10. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2009